


Sherlock Holmes und ein Urlaub zu Dritt

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, One Night Stand, Romance, purposive relation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes bekommt eine Einladung für einen Kurzurlaub auf dem Land von seinem Freund John Watson - mittlerweile verheiratet. Trotz seiner Ablehnung gegenüber Mary sagt er zu. So kann er immerhin Zeit mit Watson verbringen - aber es kommt alles anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Einladung

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ist das eine Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Geschichte, aber eigentlich geht es hier um Sherlock Holmes und Mary Morstan und eigentlich glaube ich diese Geschichte ist mir ein wenig/oder sogar völlig entglitten, und ich weiß nicht was ich von ihr halten soll.  
> Ich wollte eine SH/MM Geschichte schreiben aber nicht ohne mein eigentliches OTP aus den Augen zu verlieren, was eben SH/JW ist. Das war wirklich nicht leicht, wenn JW ¾ der Geschichte nicht anwesend ist. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch trotz des ungewöhnlichen Pairings. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Holmes saß abwesend in seinem Sessel und studierte die Tageszeitung, als Mrs. Hudson klopfte und den Raum betrat.

„Mister Holmes, es wurde ein Brief für Sie abgeben, ich glaube er ist von Doktor Watson.“

Als Holmes den Namen seines Freundes hörte sprang er auf und warf die Zeitung zu Boden. „Watson! Welch freudige Überraschung.“

„Befindet er sich nicht gerade auf einem Symposium in Frankreich?“ überreichte Mrs. Hudson ihm den Brief.

„Ja, seit zwei Wochen schon. Irgend so ein medizinischer Kongress, was weiß ich. Mal sehen was er schreibt,“ öffnete er den Brief und flog schnell über die wenigen Zeilen, hob dann den Kopf und sah verwundert an die Wand.

„Ist etwas geschehen?“

„Er lädt mich ein, zu einem Kurzurlaub auf dem Land,“ las Holmes die Sätze ein zweites Mal. „Er schlägt vor sich dort zu treffen.“

„Das hört sich doch gut an,“ antwortet Mrs. Hudson irritiert. Sie wusste zwar, dass Holmes kein Liebhaber von Urlaub auf dem Land war, aber sie wusste, dass Holmes diese Art der Eitelkeit gerne für den Doktor vergaß.

„Er schreibt, dass seine Frau auch da sein würde.“

„Und das ist das Problem?“ fragte Mrs. Hudson spitz, ganz genau wissend, dass Holmes gegenüber Mary Watson nee Morstan stets eine höfliche aber bestimmte Abneigung pflegte.

Holmes hörte den Unterton in der Stimme seiner Vermieterin ganz deutlich, tat aber so als höre er es nicht und wedelte mit dem Zettel in der Luft herum, „ich denke ich bin ohnehin zu beschäftigt. Woher die Zeit nehmen für Urlaub?“

„Ich bitte Sie, Mister Holmes!“ protestierte sie. „Sie haben mir heute morgen erst erzählt, dass Sie keinen einzigen Fall an der Hand haben und ihnen sterbenslangweilig ist.“

Er erinnerte sich und verfluchte seine Redseligkeit. Aber wen hatte er schon, wenn Watson nicht zugegen war. „Ich muss noch ein paar Monogramme auf Stand bringen.“

„Sie müssen einen Teufel! Sie werden schön zusagen, Mister Holmes, ich wollte sowieso mal einen verspäteten Frühjahrsputz hier vornehmen. Außerdem kann es nicht schaden, wenn Sie etwas mehr Zeit mit der Frau des Doktors verbringen. Dann wird Ihnen vielleicht klar, dass Mrs. Watson eine aufrichtige, liebenswerte und intelligente Frau ist, die Ihre Abneigung nicht verdient hat,“ stauchte Mrs. Hudson Holmes zusammen, der bei jedem Wort mehr auf Durchzug schaltete.

Mary Morstan, Miss Morstan, nie würde er Sie anders nennen, hatte Ihm den Gefährten und Biografen ausgespannt! War in die Baker Street marschiert und hatte seinem Freund den Kopf verdreht und er hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass die Sache für Watson ernst war, sonst hätte Holmes alles in seiner Macht getan, um dass zu verhindern.

„Hören Sie Mister Holmes, ich meine es ernst. Dieser Raum braucht etwas Hausarbeit und Sie brauchen etwas frische Luft und ihren Freund. Also hören Sie auf sich zu zieren, und sagen Sie zu,“ drückte ihm Mrs. Hudson Zettel und Stift in die Hand.

Mit viel Getue und Gestöhne schrieb er den Brief und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. „Sie werden für die schlechte Laune verantwortlich sein, die ich mit nach Hause bringe,“ winkte er sie weg.

„Das werde wir ja noch sehen,“ schmunzelte sie und ging nach unten um den Brief schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu bringen.


	2. Das Wiedersehen

Am nächsten Morgen saß Holmes im Zug Richtung Süden. Ein wenig zwiegespalten, wie er feststellen musste. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich auf das Treffen mit seinem alten Freund und treuen Gefährten Watson, hatte sich ihr Kontakt doch etwas verloren durch seine Hochzeit. Als er ihm damals verkündet hatte, dass er bei Miss Morstan um ihre Hand angehalten hatte und die Baker Street verlassen würde, war ihm innerlich ganz anders geworden. Äußerlich hatte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, hatte Watson beiläufig zu seiner guten Wahl gratuliert und war dann planlos zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen um seine verletzten Gefühle zu sortieren. Nun, es war wohl wahrlich keine Meisterleistung von Watson gewesen, aufgrund dieser Reaktion zu erkennen, dass Holmes doch schwer getroffen war.  
Watson blieb ihm weiterhin treu, besuchte ihn, nahm an Abenteuern teil und führte weiter akribisch Buch über Holmes Abenteuer, aber das alles konnte nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen, dass sich eine Frau zwischen die Beiden Männer geschoben hatte.  
Sicherlich war Miss Morstan eine nicht nur gut aussehende sonder auch intelligente Frau, mit Witz, Charme und einer guten Portion Schlagfertigkeit. Tief in seinem innersten, musste Holmes zugeben, dass diese Frau perfekt zu Watson passte und es sogar Momente gab in dem sie ihn überraschte mit ihrer weltoffenen Neugier und ihrem großen Fundus an Allgemeinwissen.

Zwei Stunden später erreichte er das Hotel per Kutsche und wurde bereits von Watson erwartet.

„Holmes! Alter Freund, ich bin froh Sie hier zu sehen!“ klopfte der Doktor dem ankommenden Holmes freudig auf die Schultern und beide schüttelten sich herzerfrischend die Hände.

„Ah, Watson! Wie war Frankreich? Sie sehen erholt aus!“

„Ein wunderbares Land, der Kongress war sehr interessant aber auch anstrengend, ich bin froh ein paar Tage hier verbringen zu können. Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie auf ihr Zimmer,“ griff Watson nach einer Tasche von Holmes und zog ihn mit sich.

Holmes lies sich bereitwillig auf sein Zimmer bringen, allerdings immer ein Auge auf der Suche nach Watsons Frau, die aber nirgends zu sehen war. Hatte Sie vielleicht abgesagt? Die Hoffnung starb zuletzt.

„Ich weiß genau was Sie denken, Holmes,“ lächelte Watson als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. „Mary kommt etwas später aus London angereist. Ich bedaure.“

In Holmes Wangen sammelte sich ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Hauch von rot. „Watson, ich bitte Sie, ich wäre wirklich enttäuscht, wenn ich ihre Frau nicht hier antreffen würde. Sie wissen welchen Wert ich auf ihre Gesellschaft lege.“

„Holmes, sie sind ein grauenvoller Lügner wenn es um Mary geht,“ hob Watson nur eine Augenbraue und klopfte ihm dann augenzwinkernd auf den Oberarm.

Watson wusste ganz genau, was in Holmes vorging wenn es um seine Frau ging, dazu kannte er ihn lange genug. Er nahm es mit Humor und nutzte stets die ein oder andere Gelegenheit um seinen Freund auf sein Wissen hinzuweisen.

Holmes entschloss sich, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, er verdrehte nur kurz die Augen und öffnete dann seine Tasche um sein Zigarettenetui herauszuholen. „Eine exzellente Wahl der Zimmer, Watson,“ blickte er sich anerkennend um.

Das Zimmer war geräumig und in feinsten Stoff gekleidet, mit Anschluss an ein kleines Badezimmer. In der Mitte stand ein geräumiges Doppelbett und gegenüber stand ein bequemes Sofa. Inständig wünschte sich Holmes, er hätte seine Laborutensilien dabei, sicherlich hätte er hier gut arbeiten können, allerdings hätte da Watson sicherlich sein Veto eingelegt, genau wie die anderen Hotelgäste.

„Das Zimmer von Mary und mir liegt genau gegenüber. Es ist ein fabelhaftes Hotel, eine Empfehlung eines Patienten und bisher kann ich nur sagen, ich denke es war eine gute Wahl. Sollen wir nach unten gehen? Eine Zigarette und ein Cognac? Was meinen Sie?“

„Sehr gerne, genau das richtige um diese Uhrzeit,“ stellte Holmes erfreut fest und begleitete seinen Freund nach unten in den Gästesaal. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, bestellten zwei Cognac und unterhielten sich angeregt über die letzten Wochen.

„Sagen Sie Holmes, haben Sie von der Influenzawelle gehört die durch London zieht?“ fragte Watson plötzlich. „Ich hatte davon in Frankreich gelesen, aber nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Aber hier sehen Sie,“ griff Watson nach einer aktuellen Zeitung von heute morgen. „Es scheint, dass sie sich ausbreitet.“

Holmes sah sich die Schlagzeile an, sie war ihm völlig unbekannt, obwohl er heute morgen noch die Zeitung gelesen hatte, bevor er aufgebrochen war. Da bewies sich wieder, dass Holmes manche Dinge einfach gar nicht wahrnahm. „Ach was soll schon sein, das bisschen Husten und Schnupfen,“ zuckte Holmes nur mit den Schultern und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette.

Watson Blick wirkte kritisch. „Na, ich weiß nicht.“

Gerade als Holmes darauf eingehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür, welche Watson im Rücken und Holmes im Blick hatte. Während Watson noch über den Artikel grübelte und die Zeitung durchforstet, stand Holmes ohne ein Wort auf, seine Augen auf Mary Morstan gerichtete, die zur Tür hereinkam.

Watson blickte ihn irritiert an, drehte sich dann um, um nachzusehen was der Grund für Holmes Höflichkeitsgeste war. „Mary!“ sprang er daraufhin sofort auf um seiner Frau entgegen zu gehen. „Um Himmels Willen, ich wollte dich doch vom Bahnhof abholen.“

Er griff ihre Hände, küsste diese und legte dann seine Hände an ihren Arm und ihre Taille um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben. „Na, zum Glück bin ich in Verfügung eines eigenen Einkommens, und konnte so den Kutscher ohne Probleme bezahlen,“ schmunzelte sie verzeihend. „Außerdem so scheint es, hast du eine gute und vertretbare Ausrede,“ nickte Mrs. Watson zu Holmes hinüber, der mittlerweile hinter dem Tisch hervorgekommen war und respektvoll in zwei Metern Abstand verweilte.

Über ihre spitze Bemerkung zuckte sein Mundwinkel ganz kurz nach oben, ehe er näher trat und ihre Hand ergriff. „Miss Morstan, es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen.“

„Holmes!“ ermahnte Watson. Ein regelmäßiges Spiel zwischen den Dreien. Während sich Holmes stur weigerte Mrs. Watson richtig zu adressieren, ermahnte ihn sein Freund jedes mal aufs neue, während Mary es ohne klagen hinnahm. Dazu kannte sie Sherlock Holmes zu gut, als das sie sich darüber geziert hätte. Sie hatte etwas von ihm genommen und als Entschädigung gewährte Sie ihm seine kleinen Spitzen.

„Das Vergnügen liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Mister Holmes. John hat mir erzählt wie schwer es für Sie war sich von ihren Klienten loszureißen,“ dabei blähten sich kurz ihre Nasenflügel mit einem amüsierten spitzen der Lippen. „Ich freue mich schon auf das gemeinsame Abendessen, und einer Darlegung ihres letzten Falles.“

Holmes Blicke lachten über ihre Bemerkung, dass zeigte sich an den feinen Linien um seine Augen herum. „Da Sie mit dem Mann verheiratet sind der diese Fälle publikumswirksam niederschreibt, empfehle ich ihnen die schriftliche Fassung als Bettlektüre zu nutzen,“ Holmes drehte sich kurz zu Watson. „Meines Wissens ist sie wesentlich spektakulärer als wenn ich sie erzählen würde, nur leider etwas weniger auf die wissenschaftlichen Fakten ausgerichtet.“

Watson schnaufte kurz auf und verzog den Mund. „Wir wissen alle, dass die Geschichten dann keiner lesen würde.“

Mary lachte leise und tätschelte dabei den Arm ihres Mannes. „Mich würde die wissenschaftliche Fassung interessieren. Ich freue mich, Sie später zu hören,“ die Bitte lies keine Widerrede zu und Holmes nickte nur stumm. Er wollte seine Munition nicht sofort verschießen und gab sich damit zufrieden, dass diese Runde an Miss Morstan ging. „Zeigst Du mir das Zimmer, John? Ich würde mich gerne etwas frisch machen bevor wir zusammen Essen.“

„Natürlich,“ bot Watson ihr den Arm an, drehte sich dann entschuldigend zu Holmes um, der die Beiden mit einem Nicken davon gehen lies.

Holmes blieb im Salon zurück und legte sich ungeniert auf eines der Sofas, er erntete dafür einen kritischen Blick einer älteren Dame, ignorierte ihn aber geflissentlich und begann seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Nebenbei rauchte er Zigaretten und lies von Zeit zu Zeit ein Kommentar der Gäste über sich ergehen. So gingen beinahe zwei Stunden ins Land, als er sich entschloss, kurz auf sein Zimmer zu gehen um den Anzug zu wechseln. Auf dem Weg nach oben traf er einen Pagen der mit einem Telegramm in der Hand unterwegs war. Erst hielt er es nicht für wichtig, aber als der Page ihm folgte und dann an Watsons Tür klopfte machte ihn das etwas stutzig. Neugierig geworden, blieb er vor seiner offenen Tür stehen.

Watson öffnete die Tür, sah erst den Pagen, dann Holmes, lächelte und griff nach dem Telegramm und schickte den Jungen weg.

„Ich hoffe es ist kein Notfall, Watson,“ kommentierte Holmes das in Sorgenfalten gelegte Gesicht seines Gefährten, während dieser über die Zeilen las.

„Ich fürchte doch,“ sah Watson zu ihm auf. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Artikel über die Influenza? Ein Kollege von mir schreibt, dass die Vereinigte Ärztekammer alle verfügbaren Ärzte die in London eine Praxis haben, bittet nach London zurückzukehren um den Patientenansturm zu bewältigen und eine Ausbreitung einzudämmen.“

„Oh,“ entglitt es Holmes. „Das heißt... Sie kehren nach London zurück?“

Watson nickte abwesend. „Sprechen wir beim Essen, in einer halben Stunde, ich fürchte ich muss mit Mary sprechen. Entschuldigen Sie, alter Freund.“


	3. Die Wendung

Holmes saß bereits am Tisch, als Watson mit seiner Frau dazu kam. Als beide Platz genommen hatten, konnte Holmes an den beiden Gesichtern erkennen, dass sie bereits ausführlich über die aufgetretene Situation gesprochen hatten. Mary sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, auch nicht Watson.

„Nun?“

„Ich werde nach dem Abendessen abreisen,“ erklärte Watson kurz.

„Verständlich, es ist ihre Pflicht als Arzt. Wir werden also abreisen bevor der Spaß begonnen hat.“

„Genau das habe ich mit Mary besprochen. Da die Influenza doch scheinbar sehr verstärkt grassiert, würde ich mich wohler fühlen, wenn Mary hierbleibt.“

Holmes blickte zwischen den Beiden hin und her, er ahnte, dass da noch etwas anderes im Raum stand, dass konnte er deutlich an Marys leisen schmunzeln erkennen. Da begriff er. „Sie wollen, dass ich ebenfalls hier bleibe.“

„Nun, die Zimmer sind bezahlt, das Wetter ist ausgezeichnet und die Gefahr sich die Influenza zu holen ist hier wesentlich geringer als in London,“ begann Watson schnell auf Ihn einzureden. „Außerdem hatten Sie heute Mittag mir nachdrücklich erklärt, dass Sie großen Wert auf Marys Gesellschaft legen würden. Die perfekte Gelegenheit also, um sich als echter Gentleman zu erweisen.“

„Außerdem wollten Sie mir doch ihre Fassung der erlebten Abenteuer erzählen,“ schob Mary nach und Holmes musste sich geschlagen geben. So hatte er sich den Urlaub wahrlich nicht vorgestellt. Statt mit Watson musste er ihn nun mit Mary Morstan verbringen.

„Ich fühle mich ein wenig von Ihnen beiden hereingelegt,“ bemerkte er daher spitz.

„Weshalb das, Mister Holmes?“

„Es wirkt als wenn ihr Gatte, etwas ausgeheckt hat um zwischen uns ein besseres Verhältnis zu streuen,“ nippte Holmes von seinem Wasserglas.

„Glauben Sie mir, Mister Holmes, es gibt keine schrecklichere Vorstellung als in drei Tagen mit ihnen als meinen besten Freund nach London zurück zu kehren,“ legte Mary ihre Hand über die ihres Mannes. „Ich wäre viel lieber mit John hier, immerhin haben wir uns über zwei Wochen nicht gesehen. Sie als nicht verheirateter werden es schwer verstehen, aber eine Ehe basiert nun mal auf Nähe und Kontakt und da kann ich mir auch besseres vorstellen, als meine Zeit mit Ihnen zu verbringen.“

Das hatte gesessen. Holmes neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne. „Verzeihen Sie mir, ich war taktlos,“ ratlos suchte er Hilfe bei Watson, der sie ihm aber verweigerte.

„Sehen Sie selbst zu, wie Sie da wieder raus kommen, mein Freund.“

Holmes grübelte kurz. Sich als stur zu erweisen und einfach mit Watson abzureisen wäre für ihn kein Problem, Miss Morstans Gefühle waren ihm nicht gerade die Wichtigsten, abgesehen davon, dass die Gute auch leicht ohne ihn auskommen konnte. Das hatte Sie bereits im Rest ihres ganzen Lebens bewiesen. Aber um Mary ging es am Ende auch gar nicht. Es ging um Watson, seinen Freund, der ihn um einen Freundschaftsdienst bat. Würde er ablehnen, konnte er sich gewiss sein, dass Watson äußerst ungnädig mit ihm sein und für die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht in der Baker Street auftauchen würde.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit war es daher ratsam Watson etwas entgegen zu kommen, auch wenn es unangenehm war. Hier zu bleiben und sich um seine Frau zu kümmern, war eindeutig ein nennenswertes Opfer und langfristig sicherlich eine gute Entscheidung. Davon konnte er noch in zwanzig Jahren als historisches Ereignis sprechen und Watson würde entnervt die Augen verdrehen. Dazu kam, dass er keinen einzigen Fall an der Hand hatte und Mrs. Hudson ihm zuhause auch noch das Leben schwer machen würde. Am Ende, blieb ihm ja gar nichts anderes übrig.

„Ihr Mann hat Recht,“ ergab sich Holmes in sein Schicksal, „es wäre nicht ratsam ebenfalls nach London zurückzukehren, und es wäre unhöflich von mir, Sie hier alleine zurückzulassen. Als Gentleman und Freund sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an ebenfalls hier zu bleiben,“ hob Holmes das Weinglas an. „Ich werde versuchen Ihnen ein adäquater Ersatz für Ihren Mann zu sein. Obwohl das wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist.“ 

Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl mit dieser Entscheidung. Wollte er doch Zeit mit Watson verbringen und nicht mit seiner Frau, aber er sah natürlich die Verpflichtungen Watsons. So beschloss er eine gute Mine aufzulegen.

Nach dem Abendessen packte Watson seine Sachen um auf direktem Wegen zurück nach London zu fahren. An der Kutsche vor dem Haus verabschiedeten Holmes und Mary sich von ihn.

„Mary, du weißt ich hätte viel lieber ein paar Tage mit dir verbracht und ich verspreche dir, wir holen die verlorenen Tage nach. Ich bin mir sicher, Holmes wird dir eine gute Gesellschaft sein und nicht zulassen, dass du in traurigen Gedanken versinkst,“ platzierte er einen aufmunternden Kuss auf ihren Lippen. Holmes konnte an der Körpersprache der Beiden erkennen, dass sie die letzten zwei Wochen auf Nähe verzichten mussten und auch heute nicht wirklich dazu gekommen waren einen ruhigen und innigen Moment miteinander zu verbringen. Watsons Hand ruhte auf dem unteren Rücken seiner Frau, versucht Sie an sich zu drücken für einen innigeren Kuss, was in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich nicht möglich war. Auch Mary war versucht die Regel zu brechen, besann sich aber, als ein anderes Pärchen an ihnen vorbei schlenderte und sich Holmes warnend räusperte. „Ich melde mich sobald ich mehr weiß, mein Liebling. Holmes, auf ein Wort?“ bat Watson seinen Freund zur Tür der Kutsche, etwas abseits seiner Frau.

„Holmes, ich weiß, Sie und Mary haben ihre Differenzen, aber ich bitte Sie als Freund für die nächsten Tage darüber hinwegzusehen. Meine Frau ist eine starke Persönlichkeit und sie wird so tun, als wenn ihr meine Abwesenheit nichts ausmacht, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie doch sehr getroffen und darüber betrübt ist. Ich bitte Sie daher, ein Auge auf meine Frau zu werfen und sich um sie zu kümmern,“ legte er seine Hand aufs Holmes Unterarm und blickte ihn länger an. „In jeder Hinsicht, mein Freund, verstehen Sie?“

Holmes nickte, „ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben. Sie wissen, dass ich keine ihrer Bitten ausschlagen kann. Miss Morstan und ich werden schon zusammenfinden. Ihnen wünsche ich nun eine gute Reise und melden Sie sich alsbald Sie neue Informationen haben. Bleiben Sie gesund,“ schob Holmes ihn sanft mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Kutsche, schloss die Tür, trat ein wenig zurück um Mary nochmals die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihrem Mann auf wiedersehen zu sagen, dann fuhr die Kutsche ab.

Mary sah der Kutsche noch lange nach, selbst als man das Gefährt schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte. Holmes hielt sich still im Hintergrund auf und rauchte eine Zigarette, als diese zu Ende war, warf er sie zu Boden und trat von hinten an Mary heran, die von der Kühle des Abends leicht zitterte.

Mary spürte seine Körperwärme, so nah stand er bei ihr und zuckte kurz auf als sie spürte wie kalt es geworden war und welche Wärme Holmes ausstrahlte. Der Geruch seines orientalischen Tabaks kroch ihr in die Nase. Der Duft war ihr nicht unbekannt, an manchen späten Abenden wenn ihr Mann aus 221b zurückkehrte und sich mit seinem Hundeblick für die späte Stunde seiner Rückkehr entschuldigte hing manchmal der selbe Geruch an seiner Kleidung. Daher wusste Sie um Holmes Vorliebe für exotischen Tabak und verband den Geruch gleichzeitig mit John.

„Miss Morstan, es wird frisch, wir sollten hineingehen. An meinem ersten Tag als ihr Aufpasser möchte ich ungern dem Doktor vermelden, dass sie sich eine Erkältung geholt haben,“ trat er ein wenig zur Seite und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Immer noch betrübt aber wenigstens mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, hackte Sie sich bei ihm ein, „danke sehr.“

In der Lobby angekommen, löste er sich von ihr und blickte sie prüfend an. Frauen waren ihm, wie wohl allen Männern, schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen und er hatte sich außer während seiner pubertären Jungendphase nie mit ihnen beschäftigt. Außer Sie waren seine Klienten oder im Verdacht ein Verbrechen begangen zu haben. Er hatte Männer und Frauen stets gleich behandelt, da er nie einen Grund gesehen hatte zwischen den Geschlechtern zu trennen. Natürlich kannte er den Unterschied zwischen ihnen und hatte in vielen Fällen und Ermittlungen erkannt, dass Frauen Verbrechen anders ausführten, als es Männer taten. Während Männer von Wut und Impulsivität geleitet wurden, war bei Frauen das Motiv oft Rache und Eifersucht, kombiniert mit einem außergewöhnlichen Gespür für Planung. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre Scotland Yard mehr als einmal von einer gewieften Frau hereingelegt worden.  
Auf emotionaler Ebene hatte er nie wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht und es war ihm stets egal gewesen wie Frauen oder Männer auf seine Art reagierten. Erst mit Watsons auftauchen hatte sich dieser Gedanke langsam aber sicher verändert. Watson, unumstritten ein Ladiesman und Gentleman, hatte immer gewusst wie man mit einer Dame umzugehen hatte. Während Holmes manchmal roh und ungeduldig mit seinen Klienten umging, war es stets Watson der die Umgangsformen perfekt beherrschte und umsetzte und Holmes damit einen großen Dienst erwies. Er wusste was zu tun war, wenn eine Frau weinte, wenn eine Frau aufgewühlt oder verärgert war, wusste Tricks und Kniffe mit diesen – für Holmes völlig befremdliche – Befindlichkeiten umzugehen.  
Über die Jahre ihres Zusammenlebens hatte Holmes seinen Freund dabei stets studiert und auch dazu gelernt. Nachdem Watson aus der Baker Street ausgezogen war, kam es öfter vor, dass Holmes wieder alleine ermitteln musste und so war er am Ende froh, den ein oder anderen „Trick“ - Watson hatte das simple Manieren genannt – aufgeschnappt zu haben. Seinem Freund zuliebe würde er versuchen diese Manieren auch bei Miss Morstan anzuwenden um sie von ihrem Trübsal abzulenken, welches früher oder später unweigerlich auf ihn selbst übergreifen würde.

„Miss Morstan, ich kann erahnen, dass Sie sich vielleicht lieber zurückziehen möchten, statt sich mit meiner – ungenügenden – Gesellschaft zufrieden zugeben, allerdings ist der Abend noch jung und ich möchte verhindern, dass Sie sich Trübsal blasend in ihrem Zimmer verstecken,“ begann Holmes. Mary sah ihn mit weiten Augen an, etwas unsicher was er nun vorschlagen würde, hatten sie doch noch nie alleine den Abend miteinander verbracht. „Man mag es nicht für wahr halten, aber ich bin des Bridge und einiger Kartenspiele mächtig, wenn Ihnen also nach etwas abendlichem Amüsement ist. Sollte Ihnen das nicht zusagen, bin ich ebenfalls tatsächlich in der Lage nicht nur ein guter Zuhörer sondern auch ein guter Unterhalter zu sein.“

Unweigerlich musste sie über seine Bemerkung kichern und auch ihm entwischte ein Lächeln. Ein Zeichen, dass die Tricks tatsächlich funktionierten. „Ich fürchte für Bridge bin ich etwas zu aufgewühlt, aber was halten Sie von einem Tee im Wintergarten.“

„Sehr gerne,“ lies er ihr den Vortritt und folgte ihr im kurzen Abstand zum Wintergarten. Beim Kellner orderte er eine Kanne Tee mit Milch und setzte sich dann in den Sessel neben der Couch, auf die sich Mary gesetzt hatte. Für seine Verhältnisse angespannt, sah er sie erwartungsvoll an. Mit Watson wäre es ein einfaches gewesen, man hätte den Abend mit Pfeife, der Times und einem guten Buch verbracht. Von Zeit zu Zeit hätte man die neusten Kriminalfälle des Scotland Yard diskutiert und hätte sonst geschwiegen. Hier so ahnte Holmes, würde er nicht so leicht davon kommen.  
Die Situation war für ihn befremdlich, er wusste nicht welches Thema er mit einer Frau bereden sollte. Politik? Es hatte Jahre gegeben, da war er nicht mal in der Lage gewesen zu sagen wer gerade Premierminister war, also fiel dieses Thema wohl eher aus.  
Das Wetter? Uninteressant. Wirtschaft? Blödsinn. Frauenthemen? Was waren denn bitte Frauenthemen? Fiel also auch aus. Da kam ihm Botanik in den Sinn, er hatte mehrere Abhandlungen über Pflanzen und Samenarten geschrieben um sie zuordnen zu können, falls sie in einem Fall eine Rolle spielen würden. Gerade als er ansetzen wollte, kam ihm die Frau seines Freundes zuvor.

„Wieso?“

Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, vermutend, dass er den Anfang des Gesprächs überhört hatte. „Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung?“

„Wieso ihre Abneigung gegen mich so groß ist,“ schenkte sich Mary den gebrachten Tee ein.

Die Frage traf Holmes unvorbereitet. Er hätte es natürlich mit Abstreiten und Leugnen oder Schönreden versuchen können, aber wozu? Beide wussten um seine Antipathie. Mary war ein kluge und begabte Frau und es wäre für ihn wirklich enttäuschend gewesen, wenn sie nicht schon lange wusste, wieso er keine nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihr wünschte.

„Ich denke, dass wissen Sie, Miss Morstan,“ holte Holmes seine Zigaretten hervor und fragte mit einer kurzen Geste, ob es für Sie in Ordnung wäre, wenn er rauchte. Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Sie glauben, ich habe ihnen den Mann ausgespannt,“ sagte Sie keck und Holmes hielt aufgrund der Doppeldeutigkeit der Bemerkung kurz mit dem Streichholz inne, ehe er die Glut entfachte. Grinsend und leise Lachend zog er am Glimmstängel. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, es wäre nicht so.“

Holmes lies sich darauf ein. „Genau wie sie sicherlich manchmal eigensinnig auf ihren Mann regieren, erlaube ich mir eigensinnig auf meinen lieben Freund Watson zu reagieren.“

„Zwei Junggesellen die jahrelang zusammenwohnen,“ hob Mary die Augenbrauen.

„Was gibt es erstrebenswerteres? Die Ehe? Oh, bitte! Es war alles in Ordnung, so wie es war. Ich denke nicht, dass Watson unglücklich war.“

„Soll das heißen er ist es jetzt?“

„Natürlich nicht,“ antwortete Holmes schnell, bevor sie sich in einen Drachen verwandelte. Er spürte, dass er nicht bereit war diese für ihn doch intime Diskussion mit ihr jetzt hier zu führen. Er wusste aber auch, dass Mary eine Antwort wollte und des Anstandes willen eine Verlangen konnte. „Watson ist mein bester Freund. Er war immer ein guter Begleiter und ich verdanke ihm viel. Ohne ihn wäre ich sicherlich nicht mehr am Leben,“ wie bei vielen Verhören wusste er seine Stimme und seinen warmen Bariton zu nutzen. Das selbe tat er jetzt bei Mary und er konnte an ihren Augen sehen, dass es Wirkung zeigte. „Er bedeutet mir viel und seine Gesellschaft fehlt mir an manchen Tagen in der Baker Street. Das ist alles. Ich weiß, ich habe ihnen nicht immer positive Gefühle entgegen gebracht und ich fürchte, wir werden nie gute Freunde werden Miss Morstan, doch hoffe ich wir werden aus ihrer Ehe und meiner Freundschaft zu John etwas gutes ziehen.“

Marys Blick ruhte lange auf ihm, sie trank ihre Tasse Tee leer, nickte kurz und beschloss dann sich zurückzuziehen. „Frühstück um acht?“

Holmes erhob sich mit ihr, „Frühstück um acht,“ und blieb zurück ohne zu wissen, wie er das Ende der Situation werten sollte.


	4. Die Überraschung

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich beide pünktlich zum Frühstück. Holmes registrierte sofort, dass Mary nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Ihre Augen erzählte ihm, dass Sie müde war und sicherlich auch etwas geweint hatte in der Nacht. Er ignorierte es höflich, während er dem Ober anwies frischen Saft, Kaffee und Tee zu bringen.

„Ich habe mich erkundigt,“ legte er seine Servierte zur Seite. „Nicht weit von hier soll es einen großzügigen Stadtpark und botanischen Garten geben. Das Wetter soll stabil bleiben und passend für einen kleinen Ausflug sein. Was halten Sie davon, den Tag an der frischen Luft zu verbringen?“

Mary wartete bis der Ober die Getränke abgestellt hatte, ehe Sie stumm nickte. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren und jemand wie Holmes sofort erkannte, dass Sie unruhig und einsam die Nacht verbracht hatte. Sie dankte es ihm stumm, dass er nicht darauf einging. „Das hört sich nach einer wunderbaren Idee an. Ich würde mich freuen.“

An ihrer Stimme konnte er erkennen, dass Sie noch nicht sehr redselig war und lieber noch etwas ihren Gedanken nachhängen wollte, also nickte er nur und reichte ihr die Schale mit Brot.

Den Rest des Frühstücks verbrachten Sie in schweigen, Holmes versuchte erst gar nicht irgend ein Thema zu finden um Mary aufzuheitern, wenn er eines von Watson gelernt hatte, dann dass man Frauen in gewissen Phasen einfach in Ruhe lassen musste.  
Nach dem Frühstück bestiegen Sie eine Kutsche und ließen sich zum Park bringen.

Als sie am Garten angekommen waren, half Holmes Mary aus der Kutsche. Auch wenn für ihn Schönheit immer relative war, empfand er das großzügig angelegte Grundstück mit seiner Blumenpracht, den verschlungenen Wegen durch Hecken und an kunstvollen Statuen vorbei, als sehr angenehm. Mary und er plauderten über dies und das und schnell fanden sie eine Ebene auf der sie miteinander auskamen. Mary war von ihrer morgendlichen Depression wieder befreit und schien den Verlust ihres Mannes zumindest kurzweilig vergessen zu haben.  
Holmes schaffte es doch noch seine Kenntnisse über Botanik einzubringen und die Bienenzucht, die er als sein einziges wahres Hobby bezeichnete. Miss Morstan hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und stellte immer wieder neue Fragen die deutliche ihre Neugier und ihr Interesse zeigten. Holmes imponierte das, und so vergingen mehrere Stunden die sie durch den Garten liefen und sich gegenseitig von der Abwesenheit ihres gemeinsamen Fixpunktes ablenkten – John Watson.

„Nun, Mister Holmes, ich hoffe Sie wissen, dass heute Abend der Maskenball ist,“ blieb Mary plötzlich stehen und drehe sich zu ihm.

„Maskenball?“ entfuhr es Holmes, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern davon gehört zu haben.

„Im Hotel, heute Abend, es steht groß an der Rezeption. Hat John ihnen nicht davon berichtet?“

„Selbst wenn,“ schüttelte Holmes missmutig den Kopf, „könnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Ein Maskenball, wie albern. Wozu das Ganze?“

„Zum Spaß natürlich.“

„Spaß?“ zischte er abwertend und hatte sich gedanklich schon auf einen ruhigen Abend auf seinem Zimmer eingestellt, als er Marys Blicken begegnete. „Sie wollen doch etwa nicht das wir daran teilnehmen?“

„Und ob ich das will!“

„Miss Morstan, das ist eine alberne Feierlichkeit, die überhaupt keinen Sinn erfüllt, stattdessen könnte man-,“

„Was? Monogramme schreiben?“ fiel sie ihm sarkastisch ins Wort.

„Nun... ja.“

„Sie kennen ihr Versprechen, Mister Holmes,“ jetzt kam Marys Geheimwaffe zum Einsatz, dass sah Holmes sofort. Sie klimperte mit den Augen und sah ihn traurig dabei an. Zweimal schnappte er nach Luft um Zeit zu schinden und um eine Ausrede zu suchen.

„Da ich nichts von diesem Maskenball wusste, bin ich nicht dafür gerüstet. Ich habe keine Maske oder jegliches Kostüm mit mir, daher wäre es äußerst unpassend als einziger Gast ohne Verkleidung aufzutauchen,“ ein triumphierendes Lächeln flog Mary entgegen, die aber nur noch triumphierender zurück lächelte.

„Und das vom Meister der Verkleidung, John hat mich ja gewarnt. Gut das ich Johns Maske behalten habe, gerne werde ich sie Ihnen für den Abend leihen.“

Holmes stockte kurz der Atem, damit war der ruhige Abend gelaufen. „Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, Sie hätten das nicht geplant.“

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, hackte sich bei ihm ein und lächelte schalkhaft, „den ganzen Tag schon, Mister Holmes. Ich wusste, Sie würden sich weigern und ich wusste, was zu tun war.“

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal ihrem Mann etwas verspreche, erinnern Sie mich bitte daran, Maskenbälle und sonstige Feierlichkeiten davon auszunehmen,“ er blickte Sie ernst an, aber seine Augen erwiderten die Heiterkeit die Mary ausstrahlte. Er war froh, dass sie glücklich schien und sich nicht von ihren traurigen Gedanken an Watson mitreisen lies.

 

Zwei Stunden vor dem Ball fand sich Holmes vor dem Zimmer von Miss Morstan wieder um die Maske in Empfang zu nehmen. Er war noch immer etwas unwillig, war aber bereit sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben.

„Hier,“ übergab ihm Mary eine Schachtel in welcher sich eine handbemalte und schön verzierte Venezianische Maske verbarg. Holmes nahm sie kommentarlos an, hob aber dann schnell den Kopf als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Marys Maske nicht kannte.

„Wenn ich bemerken darf; Sie sind im Vorteil, da ich ihre Maske noch gar nicht gesehen habe.“

Das Lachen das ihm entgegenschlug konnte er nicht anders deuten als verschwörerisch. „Ist das nicht der Sinn eines Maskenballes? Sich zu verbergen und sich dem anderen nicht sofort preiszugeben?“

Holmes lachte stumm auf. „Ich verstehe. Sie wollen ein Spiel spielen.“

„Meines Wissens sind Sie Londons Meisterdetektiv, mit einer außergewöhnlichen Beobachtungsgabe, stellen Sie sie also unter Beweis.“

Nun war er gar nicht mehr so unwillig, das Spiel das Miss Morstan ins Rollen gebracht hatte, reizte ihn. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass er große Schwierigkeiten haben würde sie zu erkennen, aber allein der Gedanke eine kurzes Katz und Mausspiel aufzuführen, seine Sinne für das zu nutzen wozu sie da waren, regte ihn an. „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an, aber seien Sie nicht enttäuscht wenn ich Sie sofort erkenne.“

„Wir werden sehen,“ hob Sie kurz die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand wieder in ihr Zimmer. Langsam wurde Holmes klar, was Watson an dieser Frau fand.


	5. Der Maskenball

Schmunzelnd saß Holmes vor dem Spiegel, die Maske angelegt, und betrachtete sich. Die schwarzen Haare nach hinten gekämmt, die Abendgarderobe makellos.

Wie oft hatte er sich schon verkleidet und war unerkannt durch die Straßen Londons geschlichen? Unzählige Male, aber einen Maskenball hatte er tatsächlich noch nie besucht. Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich und verließ sein Zimmer. Die Musik des Musikerensembles schallte ihm bereits auf der Treppe entgegen. Männer und Frauen mit Masken, in Smoking und Abendkleid strömten mit ihm hinunter zum großen Gästesaal aus dem fast alle Stühle entfernt worden waren. Der prächtige Holzparkettboden war den ganzen Tag noch einmal poliert worden und es war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut worden, auf der mehrere Streicher platz fanden. An den Seiten gab es eine Bar und eine Art Snackbar an denen sich die Gäste kleine Stärkungen holen konnten.

Holmes betrat den Saal mit angespannten und sensible ausgerichteten Sinnen. Es galt Mary Morstan zu finden. Die Anzahl der Gäste war nicht gerade gering, so stellte er überraschend fest, und nicht wenige der Frauen waren aufwendig verkleidet mit Perücke und Maske und edlen Stoffen.

Er stellte sich neben den Eingang in eine Nische und lies seine Augen über die Menge wandern. Mary war nicht der Typ für pompöse Kleider, also hielt er Ausschau nach etwas schlichterem. Auch glaubte er nicht daran, dass Sie ein Perücke tragen würde, also schloss er alle Frauen die nicht braun haarig waren aus. Zurück blieb eine überschaubare aber doch noch nennenswerte Menge an Kandidatinnen.

Der nächste Schritt bestand darin sich unter die Menge zu mischen und die Paare auszuschließen, da sich bereits diverse Gruppen gebildet hatten um Small-Talk zu betreiben kam es hier darauf an die kleinen Details zu erkennen. Nur Paare würden kleine Berührungen austauschen.  
Nachdem er sich einmal im Kreis durch die Menge bewegt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie sich absichtlich vor ihm verbarg. Keine der anwesenden Damen war Mary und doch wusste er, dass sie sich im Raum aufhalten musste. Er konnte ihre Präsenz fühlen. Ein weiteres Mal lies er seine Blicke angestrengt durch die Menge gleiten. Nichts. Und doch. Erst als ihn ein etwas kühlerer Windhauch der geöffneten Terrasse im Nacken traf begriff er seinen Fehler.

Mary Morstan wollte ihm zusehen wie er sich vergeblich nach ihr umschaute, wollte den Detektiv ein wenig an der Nase herumführen und sich so lange wie möglich vor ihm verstecken. Und wo versteckte man sich am besten? Holmes drehte sich um und wanderte auf die Terrasse hinaus. Die große Fläche war mit ein paar Fackeln erhellt welche ihren Schein auf vereinzelte Personen und Pärchen warfen die sich hinaus in die Abendatmosphäre geflüchtet hatten um den Trubel aus dem Inneren zu entfliehen.

Holmes scannte die Nachtschwärmer, keiner davon war Mary. Als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm, schwenkte er ruhig aber zügig in die eine Ecke der Terrasse die im Schatten lag. Ein Griff und Holmes hatte Mary am Handgelenk galant aus dem Dunkel gezogen.

„Ich dachte, Sie finden mich nie, Mister Holmes,“ lächelte Sie unter ihrer weiß goldenen Maske hervor die nur den Teil um ihre Augen verbarg. Ihr schlichtes Kleid schmeichelte in seinen creme und Goldtönen ihrer Figur und ihre gelockten, hochgesteckten, braunen Haare betonten ihre Augen und die Maske die sie trug.

„Besser spät als nie,“ lächelte er entschuldigend. „Ich gebe zu, mein Fehler war, nicht direkt nach der einzigen Person Ausschau zu halten die sich nicht zur Schau stellte.“

„Das hätte es zu einfach gemacht,“ griff Sie seinen Arm um mit ihm zurück ins Innere zu gehen.

Als ein Kellner mit einem Tablett Champagner vorbei lief, griff Holmes schnell zu und reichte Mary eines der Gläser. „Champagner?“

„Auf was wollen wir anstoßen?“

„Auf einen netten Abend,“ hielt Holmes ihr das Glas hin und sie stießen darauf an.

 

Mary spürte es ganz deutlich, den ganzen Abend lang ließ sie Holmes nicht aus den Augen oder wich von ihrer Seite. Mehrere Damen hatten ein Auge auf den schlanken, maskierten Gentleman gehabt, aber er hatte es entweder nicht bemerkt oder es ignoriert. Seine Blicke lagen wie angekettet auf Mary. Wie ein schützendes Schild umfingen seine graugrünen, stechenden Augen Sie, hielten ihr aufdringliche männliche Verehrer vom Hals, die Sie gerne um einen Tanz gebeten hätten, aber Holmes lies es nicht zu. Wenn ihn jemand beim Tanz abklatschen wollte, warf er demjenigen einen finsteren, drohenden Blick zu, der durch die Maske noch einmal intensiviert wurde, und der Delinquenten versuchte es kein zweites Mal.  
Er kümmerte sich eindringlich um Sie, unterhielt sie in dem er mit seiner Beobachtungsgabe das ein oder andere Geheimnis anderer Gäste enthüllte, brachte Sie damit zum lachen und tanzte mit ihr jeden Tanz den sie wollte. Sie hatte nicht erwartete, dass er ein guter Tänzer war, aber das war er. Wie die meisten Männer seines Standes hatte er es bereits in seiner Kindheit gelernt und obwohl Mary davon überzeugt war, dass er normalerweise nicht tanzte, gut verinnerlicht. Mary selbst genoss seine Anwesenheit, seinen Charme und seine Art Sie zum lachen zu bringen.

Als es bereits spät war und der Ball zu ende ging, traten Sie beide hinaus auf den Balkon, es war frisch aber nicht zu kalt, und nach all den Tänzen eine willkommen Abkühlung.  
Holmes zückte automatisch an der frischen Luft sein Zigarettenetui, während er eine Anekdote über Watson wiedergab.  
„...und dann passierte es, das Boot geriet ins wanken, und Watson fiel Kopfüber in die Themse. Es war ein Bild für die Götter,“ lachte Holmes, vom Champagner etwas wohliger gestimmt, über die alten Erinnerungen. „Beim herausziehen ihres Gatten wäre ich fast noch selbst ins Wasser gefallen. Der arme Kerl harrte trotz meiner Nachfrage ob wir nicht nach 221b zurückkehren sollten mit mir aus. Er muss gefroren haben wie verrückt, denn irgendwann nahm ich ein Klappern war und so fragte ich; 'Watson, was zur Hölle klappert hier so?' 'Das sind m-m-meine Z-Zä-ähne, Ho-o-lmes.' klapperte es zurück.“

Mary lachte auf, Tränen in den Augen und um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, hielt sie sich an Holmes Arm fest. „Davon hat er mir nie erzählt.“

„Ich hab den alten Jungen natürlich sofort in die Droschke gesetzt und in die Baker Street zurückgebracht, wo ich ihm dann die nasse Kleidung vom Leib gerissen habe und ihn zwischen alle Decken die ich im Haus finden konnte steckte. Abgefüllt mit warmen Kakao, konnten wir das schlimmste verhindern,“ schüttelte Holmes immer noch lachend den Kopf über seinen alten Freund. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Watson hätte sich fast den Tod geholt, wegen ihm.

„Sie lieben Ihn nicht wahr?“ ertönte es plötzlich von Mary in einer Tonlage die noch immer die Belustigung über die Erzählung mit sich trug, aber vollkommen ernst gemeint war.

Holmes sah Sie mit leergefegtem Geist an. Seine Zunge leckte über seine Lippen, eine Geste die er nur bei zwei Gelegenheiten vollführte. Wenn er von einer Situation und einem Fall angeregt war oder wenn er völlig überrascht und ohne einen Plan in der Hinterhand dastand. Hier war es eindeutig das Zweite. „Er ist mein Freund, und das wissen Sie.“

Sie lächelte nachsichtig, „ich spreche nicht von einer brüderlichen Liebe, Holmes. Ich meine das im romantischen Sinne. Sie lieben ihn.“

Hörbar inhalierte er die kühle Nachtluft. „Darf ich erfahren, was Sie anhält das zu glauben?“

„Ihre Blicke. Ihre Blicke die den ganzen Abend auf mir lagen. Diese beiden graugrünen Kreise, die sich in mich hinein bohrten als wollten sie mich förmlich zu dem ihren machen,“ dabei trat sie kurz näher an Holmes um seine Augen noch klarer erkennen zu können. Außer einem Blinzeln und einem leichten anheben seines Kinnes blieb Holmes wo er war, seine Pupillen jedoch brachen den Blickkontakt und überdachten die angebotene Information. „Allerdings frage ich mich, was das mit Watson zu tun hat.“

„Ich kenne diese Blicke, Mister Holmes. Nur bis heute Abend hatte ich nicht gewusst was sie bedeuten. Es sind die selben Blicke die Sie John zuwerfen, wenn er Sie nicht sehen kann. Die selbe Intensität, der selbe Wille, das selbe Wollen,“ Holmes rechte Braue hob sich, und Mary wusste, dass Sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. „Nicht nur Sie haben eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. John kann nicht hier sein, leider. Wir beide hatten uns auf diesen Urlaub mit ihm gefreut. Ich als seine Frau und Sie als sein Freund. Nun stehen wir ohne ihn da und das einzige was wir haben ist uns gegenseitig. Ich bin seine Frau, näher als das werden Sie nicht an John herankommen, und ihre Sehnsucht ist so groß, dass Sie in ihrem Kopf beschlossen haben, dass wenn Sie mich ansehen, einfach John sehen. Deshalb die Blicke.“

Er drückte die Zigarette am Steingeländer aus und schnippte Sie in die Nacht. „Ich würde behaupten Sie sind clever, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie so clever sind.“

„Nein, dass bin ich in der Tat nicht, aber ich bin in der selben Situation wie Sie. Ich liebe ihn und ich stehe hier ohne ihn, und habe nur Sie. Seinen besten Freund. Näher als so werde ich nicht an ihn kommen. Sie tragen seine Maske, ich habe den Abend nicht mit ihnen verbracht Mister Holmes, sondern mit meinem Mann – wenn auch nur im Gedanken, aber das selbe haben Sie getan.“

Holmes dachte über ihre Worte nach und musste anerkennen welche Präzision sie bargen. Mary hatte mit allem Recht. Sie waren beide in Watson verliebt, jeder auf seine Weise natürlich. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es nicht so wäre. Ich empfinde eine tiefe Zuneigung für Ihren Mann, die ich bereits empfand bevor Sie in unser Leben getreten sind, ich werde mich also nicht dafür entschuldigen.“

„Das müssen Sie nicht. Schon gar nicht, da Sie John ebenfalls liebt,“ dass lies Holmes unerwartet aufschrecken. „Ja, er liebt Sie, er weiß es nur nicht. Er empfindet eine tiefe Freundschaft für Sie und wäre er nicht von der Gesellschaft dazu erzogen worden, sich nach Frauen umzusehen, hätte er sich wohl für Sie entschieden, schon lange vor mir. Er hat mich gewählt, und er liebt mich, sehr, dass weiß ich, aber ich kann es in seinen Blicken sehen, dass er ähnliche genauso starke Gefühle für Sie hat. Eines Tages wird er sich dessen bewusst sein, aber solange gehört er mir.“


	6. Das Gewitter

Erst spät nach Mitternacht hatten Holmes und Mary die Feierlichkeiten verlassen, dementsprechend schliefen sie lange, genau wie die meisten Gäste des Hotels. Holmes, der ohnehin kein Frühaufsteher war – außer er hatte einen Fall – bliebe einfach bis nach dem Mittag liegen. Er döste vor sich hin, rauchte, nahm ein Bad um dann wieder zurück ins Bett zu kriechen und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Das Gespräch mit Mary hatte ihn nicht mehr ganz los gelassen. Was wünschte er sich jetzt sein Freund Watson wäre hier, aus diesem würde er wenigstens schlau werden, statt sich mit seiner Frau herumzuschlagen, die ihn immer und immer wieder mit Fragen und Feststellungen überrumpelte und scheinbar noch gefallen daran fand. Diese ganzen emotionalen Verwicklungen lagen ihm einfach nicht.

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte hob er stirnrunzelnd den Kopf vom Kissen und blies einen Rauchkringel in die Luft. Er hatte wohlweislich das „Bitte nicht stören“ Schild am Abend zuvor aufgehängt um das Zimmermädchen darüber zu informieren, dass er keinen Service benötigte. Als es ein zweites Mal klopfte sprang er auf und warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über sein Nachthemd und ging zur Tür und lauschte. Ein drittes Klopfen. Holmes schnaufte genervt und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

Miss Morstan sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Etwas erschrocken musterte sie seinen Aufzug, ehe sie sich beschämt abwendete. „Mister Holmes, es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht ahnen...“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er ihren Arm und zog sie in sein Zimmer. „Jetzt erzählen Sie mir nicht, sie hätten noch nie einen Mann im Nachthemd gesehen,“ schloss er die Tür.

„Doch, aber...,“ stotterte Sie kurz.

Holmes sah sie amüsiert an, während er sie mit einer Handbewegung bat auf dem Sofa platz zu nehmen. „Werden Sie etwa rot, Miss Morstan? Sie halten mir jetzt keinen Vortrag über Sitte und Anstand und das es sich für eine verheiratete Frau nicht geziemt auf dem Zimmer eines Junggesellen zu sein?“

„Ist es nicht eigentlich so?“

Er lachte kurz auf. „Wir können gerne das Gespräch zurück an die geöffnete Tür verlagern, wo uns mit Garantie die Gäste sehen werden. Ich im Nachthemd, Sie leicht errötet und auch noch verheiratet. Skandal!“

Marys Gesicht verfinsterte sich leicht. „Sie machen sich lustig über mich.“

„Ich mache mich lustig über Konventionen, Miss Morstan. Sie sind glücklich verheiratet und ich bin ein gestandener Junggeselle der in keinster Weise auf der Suche nach einer Ehefrau ist. Was ist also das Problem, frage ich Sie!“

„Stellen Sie es nicht ein wenig vereinfacht dar?“ sah sie ihn von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa fragend an.

Darauf zuckte Holmes nur mit den Schultern. „Es stellt sich mir eher die Frage, was Sie in mein Zimmer verschlägt?“ immer noch amüsiert darüber, dass er Mary in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, blies er grinsend Rauch in die Luft.

„Es wird Sie überraschen, aber ich habe mir etwas Sorgen gemacht, es ist schon drei Uhr Nachmittags, und Sie waren weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittagessen. Für einen Moment drängte sich mir der Gedanke auf, Sie würden mich meiden,“ erklärte Sie unter seinen immer erstaunter werdendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh ha! Wenn Sie sich Sorgen um mich machen, scheine ich als ihr Aufpasser völlig versagt zu haben. Ist es doch meine Aufgabe mir Sorgen um Sie zu machen,“ er zog seinen Morgenmantel etwas fester und trat zum Schrank um einen Anzug herauszuholen. „Was kann ich tun um das wieder gut zu machen? Was halten Sie von essen in der Stadt? Es soll hier ein ausgezeichnetes Restaurant geben. Ich würde mich über ihre Gesellschaft freuen. Danach ein Besuch im Konzert? Es wird Vivaldi gespielt.“

Mary erhob sich. „Klingt verlockend.“

Holmes trat auf Sie zu, griff nach ihrer Hand, verbeugte sich etwas übertrieben und führte Sie dann zurück zur Tür. „Ich hole Sie in einer Stunde ab.“

Als Holmes mit Mary das Hotel verließ konnten Sie beide am Horizont schwarze Wolken aufkommen sehen, das Wetter schien umzuschlagen. Das trübte die Stimmung der beiden jedoch nicht. Holmes führte Mary zuerst zu einem exzellenten Essen aus und besuchte danach mit ihr die Vivaldi Vorführung, die er wie üblich mit geschlossenen Augen genoss. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit warf er Mary einen Blick zu um zu sehen ob Sie sich ähnlich wohlfühlte. An dem glitzern in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass Sie vom Stück sehr bewegt und angetan war.

„Oh, Mister Holmes, welch ein wundervoller Abend!“ brach es aus ihr heraus als sie die Treppen hinunter zu den Kutschen gegangen waren und unter dem Vordach stehen blieben um auf eine Kutsche zu warten. „Ich gestehe es ungern, aber Sie haben mich wirklich beeindruckt,“ stand sie vor ihm und griff beide seiner Hände.

Etwas verlegen blickte er zuerst auf seine umklammerten Hände, dann in ihre Augen. Als Mary seine Blicke bemerkte, wollte Sie sich ihm wieder entziehen, doch er lies es nicht zu. Er hielt ihre Hände fest und als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat folgte er ihr.

Dann schüttelte er sich kurz, sich selbst unsicher, warum er das getan hatte. „Entschuldigen, Sie,“ trat er von ihr zurück und hielt nach einer Kutsche Ausschau.

In jenem Moment fing es heftig an zu regnen der Himmel wurde von mehreren Blitzen erhellt. Holmes blickte in den Himmel hinauf und zählte die Sekunden bis zum Donner. Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönte ein leises Grollen.

„Wir sollten schnell zum Hotel zurück, ich fürchte, das Wetter wird noch schlimmer,“ drehte er sich zu Mary um, die mit ängstlichem Gesicht, ebenfalls in den Himmel blickte und dabei nervös ihre Hände knetete. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja,... ich,... mag nur keine Gewitter,“ trat Sie zu ihm und lies sich in die Droschke helfen, als endlich eine vor ihnen hielt.

Der Regen prasselte hart auf den Asphalt und gegen die Außenhaut der Kutsche. Der Wind stürmte und die Blitze und der Donner nahmen langsam aber stetig zu. Mit jedem grellen Aufleuchten des Himmels zuckte Mary mehr zusammen und verkrampfte sich sichtlich.

Als ein besonders lautes Grollen über den Himmel jagte, entfuhr Mary ein lauter Ausruf der Angst und Holmes begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Miss Morstan?“

„Es ist nichts!“ rief Sie schnell, konnte aber ihre Fassade der starken Frau nicht aufrecht erhalten, als ein zweiter Schlag ertönte. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, versuchte Sie die Fassung zu bewahren. Holmes wechselte schnell auf ihre Seite und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Was ist los mit ihnen? Fürchten Sie das Gewitter so sehr? Ihnen wird nichts geschehen.“

Mary zögerte kurz, ob seiner Berührung, lies dann aber ihren Schutzschild fallen und flüchtete sich förmlich in seine Arme. „Ich kann vieles ertragen, Mister Holmes, aber Gewitter fördern die größte Angst in mir hervor,“ schluchzte sie leise an seiner Schulter. „In meiner Kindheit hatten mich meine Eltern eines Abends alleine gelassen, als ein fürchterliches Gewitter über das Haus zog. Es ist nichts passiert, aber ich hatte solche Angst... bis heute.“

Holmes drückte Sie etwas fester, streichelte immer und immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Rücken und versuchte seine Ruhe auf Sie zu übertragen. „In wenigen Minuten sind wir am Hotel.“

Wie versprochen erreichten Sie das Hotel kurz danach und Holmes und Mary erreichten die Eingangshalle trockenen Fußes. Das Gewitter hatte noch etwas mehr zugenommen und Mary war dadurch immer aufgewühlter geworden und gerade als sie den Eingang erreicht hatten krachte es so laut, dass selbst Holmes ein Angstschauer durchfuhr.  
Im selben Augenblick fand er Mary in seinen Armen, aufgewühlt und fast etwas hysterisch für ihre Verhältnisse. Leise murmelte Sie den Namen ihres Mannes.

„Ich bringe Sie auf ihr Zimmer,“ zog er sie an sich und leitete ihr den Weg hinauf zu ihren Räumen. Im Dunkel des Zimmers zogen die Schatten der Blitze hässliche Fratzen und Holmes beeilte sich eine Lampe zu entzünden und dann schnell die Vorhänge zu zuziehen. Am Krach des Donners und des prasselnden Regens konnte er allerdings nichts ändern.

Mary saß verängstigt und verweint auf dem Bett und blickte konsterniert ins Nichts. Holmes stand mitten im Raum und überlegte was er tun könnte. Da er nicht Watson war, der sofort gewusste hätte, was in diesem Fall zu tun war, haderte er mit einer Entscheidung.

„Mary?“ setzte er sich neben Sie aufs Bett und griff nach ihren Händen. „Sie sind in Sicherheit, ihnen wird nichts geschehen.“  
Als Sie nicht reagierte drückte er ihre Hände etwas fester und schob ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Sagen Sie mir was John in diesem Falle tun würde, helfen Sie mir,“ presste er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr und hoffte, dass die Erwähnung von Watson Vornamen eine Wirkung zeigen würde, und das tat er auch. 

„Würden Sie bei mir bleiben?“

„Natürlich, wenn Sie das möchten. Sie sollten sich vielleicht umziehen und dann versuchen etwas zu schlafen,“ er hob dabei die Bettdecke etwas an und griff nach ihrem Nachthemd, dass er ihr scheu in den Schoß legte. Seine Verlegenheit rang Mary ein Lächeln ab und Sie nickte. Holmes nickte auch und stand dann auf um im Badezimmer Licht zu machen. „Schaffen Sie das?“

„Bleiben Sie einfach nur hier, dass hilft,“ ging Sie ins Badezimmer und schoss die Tür hinter sich.

Holmes stand ein paar Sekunde unentschlossen im Raum, ehe er sich entschloss sich von seinem Jackett, seiner Weste und seinen Schuhen zu trennen um sich dann aufs Sofa zu legen.  
Gerade als Holmes dabei war ein zunicken, öffnete sich die Badezimmertür wieder und schlaftrunken sprang er auf. Mary stand barfuß vor ihm in ihrem Nachthemd. Die Haare offen und die Schultern nur von etwas breiteren Trägern bedeckt. Als er bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte schluckte er schwer und drehte sich, eine Entschuldigung stotternd, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Sagen Sir mir jetzt nicht, Sie haben noch nie eine Frau im Nachthemd gesehen, Holmes,“ sie klang genauso amüsiert wie er wenige Stunden zuvor.

Er lachte still. „Sie vergessen, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin und es nie war, laut den Konventionen über die wir nicht vor all zu langer Zeit gesprochen haben, müsste ich die Frage wohl mit einem „nein“ beantworten.“

„Sagt der Mann, der die Konventionen verspottete.“

Er hörte wie sich die Bettdecke bewegte und sie darunter schlüpfte, so drehte er sich wieder um.

„Ich denke einfach, dass es sich nicht gehört, die Frau seines besten Freundes anzustarren,“ setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa. „Auch wenn Sie noch so schön ist.“

Mary blickte ihn erstaunt an, erwartete das Holmes sich dazu rechtfertigen würde oder zumindest eine Reaktion von sich geben würde, aber das Einzige was er tat, war den Blickkontakt mit ihr zu halten.

„Versuchen Sie jetzt zu schlafen, Miss Morstan,“ damit legte er sich hin, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und versuchte selbst etwas Schlaf zu finden. Mary musste ihn noch länger angesehen haben ehe er die Bettdecke rascheln hörte und sie sich darin einwickelte.

An ihrem unregelmäßigen Atmen und dem hin und her wälzen spürte er, dass Sie nicht schlafen konnte oder wollte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte zum Bett, viel konnte er nicht sehen weil es zu hoch war aber das musste er auch nicht. Länger starrte er in die Flamme der Lampe die auf dem Sideboard schwach vor sich hin züngelte, lauschte dem Regen, dem Donner und Marys Unruhe. Als er genug davon hatte, stand er auf, ging langsam um das Bett herum und legte sich auf die freie Seite von Marys Bett.

Die Matratze trug die Vibrationen weiter und Mary erstarrte, verunsichert was er vor hatte. Als Antwort legte er kurz seine Hand auf ihren bedeckten Arm, „schlafen Sie. Ich werde da sein wenn etwas ist. Ich passe auf Sie auf, wie versprochen,“ nahm er die Hand wieder weg und schloss die Augen. Mary atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus und schlief dann endlich ein.


	7. Das Feuer

Holmes musste eingeschlafen sein, den ein entferntes Grollen schreckte ihn auf und er war sich im ersten Augenblick nicht sicher wo er war. Als Mary neben ihm leise vor sich hinmurmelte, drehte er sich vom Rücken auf die Seite und lies seinen Blick über die schlafenden Mary wandern, die ebenfalls auf der Seite lag und ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Ihre Decke war bis auf die Hüften hinunter gerutscht und er konnte ihre Schulter sehen die von ein paar Strähnen ihres langen Haares bedeckt war.  
Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, das Gespräch mit Mary vom Vortag schob sich in seine Gedanken und er musste anerkennen, dass er Watson liebte. Bis Mary davon angefangen hatte, hatte er sich nie überlegt auf welche Art er ihn liebte. Romantisch, ja, aber was wollte er von ihm? Eine Beziehung, die aufgrund einer existierenden Ehefrau unmöglich war? Selbst wenn, was für eine Beziehung? Liebte er Watson nur rein platonisch oder konnte er sich auch eine körperliche Annäherung vorstellen? Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht, hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, dass Watson ähnlich empfinden könnte, und spätestens als Miss Morstan aufgetaucht war und die beiden den Bund der Ehe schlossen, war kein weiterer Gedanke darüber in sein Denken geraten. Während er dem leisen Atem von Mary lauschte und sah wie sich ihr Körper stetig hob und senkte, überdachte er seine Theorie mit Watson intim zu werden. Wie hatte sein eigener Körper in seiner Nähe auf ihn reagiert, war er je versucht ihn näher zu berühren als seinen Arm oder seine Hand?

In dem ein oder anderen Abenteuer das sie beide erlebt hatten, waren er oder Watson auch einmal verletzt worden. Diese Wunden wurden vom jeweils anderen versorgt. Öfter hatte Holmes mit nackten Oberkörper vor Watson gesessen und der Arzt hatte jodgetränkte Wattetupfer auf seine Schürf- und Stichwunden gepresst. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was die Berührung in ihm ausgelöst hatte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie nichts in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Aber woran lag das? Daran, dass es nicht die Berührung eines Liebhabers war sondern die sterile, mechanische Untersuchung eines Arztes? Hieß dies, dass er doch keine Gefühle für ihn empfand? War es doch allgemein verbreitet, dass Liebe auch eine körperliche Liebe mit sich zieht. In Artikeln und Studien stand all zu oft, dass die Liebe mit einem teils unbändigen Verlangen einhergeht, dass unweigerlich in körperlicher Intimität enden musste. Holmes berührte, wenn er es tat, Watson gerne, ohne Vorbehalte, was man vom Rest der Menschen die er kannte nicht behaupten konnte. Auch lies er sich von Watson gerne berühren, aber er hatte dann nie das Gefühl, ihn küssen zu müssen, und doch hätte er es jetzt in diesem Moment gerne einmal getan, ausprobiert um zu sehen, was es in ihm auslöste.  
Die Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Watson war nicht hier, darüber nachzudenken was er gerne einmal ausprobieren wollte, war damit sinnlos. Mit Gewissheit wusste Holmes, dass es ihm nicht nur um körperliche Nähe ging, sondern maßgeblich um die platonische Nähe zu seinem Freund. Diese fehlte ihm über alle Maßen seit Watson mit Mary verheiratet war.

Er lies sich zurück auf den Rücken rollen und schnaufte etwas lautstark in die Dunkelheit, was sofort von Mary im Schlaf registriert wurde. Sie nuschelte irgendetwas im Traum und griff kurz hinter sich als wenn sie auf der Suche nach jemanden wäre. Holmes drehte sich zu ihr und beobachtete ihr Tasten. Ihm war bewusst, dass Sie nach ihrem Ehemann suchte. Ihr Nuscheln wurde unruhiger und er spürte, wenn er nichts unternahm würde sie aufwachen. So griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. Das half, Mary seufze leise auf und beruhigte sich wieder etwas um dann Holmes Hand mit sich zu ziehen, was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass er näher an sie heranrücken musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Sie ihm den Arm ausriss. Ihr Griff war fest und fordernd und er wollte vermeiden das sie aufwachte, also gab er trotz Skepsis nach, achtete aber streng darauf, dass immer noch etwas Abstand zwischen ihm und ihren Rücken war. Sie drückte seine Hand an sich und Holmes schluckte, als er einen kurzen im Schlaf gegebenen Kuss auf seinen Fingerspitzen spürte. 

Ein paar Minuten verweilte er so, angespannt, ehe er seine Hand sanft aus ihrem Griff löste und auf ihre Schulter legte damit sie im Schlaf spürte, dass er noch da war. Wieder summte sie leise vor sich hin und da spürte er seine Neugier aufsteigen. Langsam begann er seine Hand anzuheben, das nur noch seine Fingerspitzen ihre Haut berührten, schob vorsichtige ihre braunen Haare zur Seite, bis er ihre ganze Schulter und ihren Nacken freigelegt hatte. Danach zog er mit zwei Fingern eine Linie von ihrem Haaransatz über ihren Hals bis ans Ende ihrer Schulter, Augen und Ohren gespitzt um ihre Reaktion zu bemerken.

Mary summte leise und das entlockte ihm ein befriedigendes Schmunzeln, bevor er mit den Fingern die selbe Fläche noch einmal nach fuhr. Dieses Mal etwas mehr mit seinen Fingernägeln, was ein längeres und tieferes Schnurren auslöste, dazu beugte Sie ihren Kopf etwas nach vorne, bot ihm ihren Nacken an. Seine Fingerspitzen verzweigten sich ohne zu überlegen in ihren langen Haaren und der warmen Haut des Nackens. In kleinen Kreisen massierte er ihren Hinterkopf bis sie leise vor sich hin murmelte. Aus Angst sie sei dabei aufzuwachen, hielt er inne und wartete ab. Marys Oberkörper streckte sich leicht, ihre Schultern zogen nach hinten, als wenn sie auf der Suche nach weiteren Berührungen waren und ihre Füße rutschten mehr zu den seinen hinüber.

Holmes Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, seine Hand noch immer in Kontakt mit Marys warmer, zarter Haut. Er fühlte wie ein warmer Schauer über ihn hinweg kroch und er ahnte was gerade mit ihm dabei war zu passieren. Wenn er weiter machen würde, würde er nicht mehr aufhören können und auch nicht mehr wollen. Das machte ihm Angst. Schnell entfernte er seine Hand aus Marys Nähe, aber da griff ihre Hand nach der seinen, so unerwartet, dass ihm kurz das Herz stehenblieb und er laut nach Luft schnappte. Der Griff war zu fest und zu gezielt, Mary war wach. Er wollte bereits eine dürftige Entschuldigung murmeln, als ihr Griff ihn mehr zu sich zog – noch immer konnte er nur ihren Rücken sehen.

„Hören Sie nicht auf, … Sherlock,“ flüsterte Sie, ihr Atem schnell, nervös. Ihre Hand hielt ihn weiterhin umklammert, zog aber nicht mehr, hielt inne, wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, die er wie wild in seinem Kopf kalkulierte. Für Mary eine gefühlte Ewigkeit rührte er sich nicht, sagte nichts, schien wie gelähmt. So legte Sie ihre Lippen an seine Finger, küsste seine helle Haut. Er schloss die Augen und lies die Berührung auf sich wirken.

'John,' schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. 'Ich bin seine Frau, näher als das werden Sie nicht an John herankommen.' Sie hatte Recht, er würde wohl nie so nah an Watson herankommen, und schon gar nicht jetzt in der Nacht in der ihn seine Fragen am meisten quälten.

Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Hinterkopf und die von Kleidung und Decke verfremdete Form ihres Körpers. Mary Morstan konnte man durchaus als attraktiv ansehen. Er war niemand der einen Menschen nach Schönheit beurteilte, es war ihm nie wichtig gewesen, aber er erahnte, dass neben seelischer Schönheit, die körperliche Schönheit in manchen Dingen ganz hilfreich war. Er zögerte noch immer, harrte aus, während die Frau seines besten Freundes, jeden einzelnen Finger zärtlich küsste, wieder und wieder und als er sich vorstellte, dass neben ihm Watson liegen würde, fühlte er eine Reaktion in sich. Wärme und aufkeimendes Verlangen.

Mary war durch Holmes zärtliche Berührungen langsam aufgewacht, im ersten verschlafenen Verdacht, dass ihr Mann zurückgekommen sei und sich zu ihr gelegt hatte. Aber schnell war ihr klar geworden, dass es Holmes sein musste, der Sie wenige Stunden zuvor in ihrer Angst beruhigt und zu Bett gebracht hatte. In einer anderen Nacht, bei einem anderen Mann, hätte Sie wohl schockiert reagiert, hätte denjenigen hinausgeworfen, aber als Sie spürte wie Holmes ihren Hinterkopf streichelte war Sie durch ihre Sehnsüchte und ihre angestauten Gefühle für John bereits einverstanden Holmes gewähren zu lassen. Holmes Tabakgeruch, der gleichzeitig zu John gehörte, lag zart in der Luft und das machte es ihr einfach sich ihren Mann vorzustellen.

Holmes löste seine Hand sachte aus ihrer Berührung, glitt mit den Fingern über ihren Unterarm hinauf zu ihrer Schulter. Er konnte die Gänsehaut fühlen, die sich auf ihrer Haut bildete. Er rutschte noch etwas näher an Sie heran, sein Oberkörper berührte nun leicht ihren Rücken, presste mit seiner Hand ihre Schulter, brachte dann seine Lippen an ihr Ohr und flüsterte; „Mrs. Watson.“  
Eine letzte gesprochen Warnung. Mary wusste, wenn Sie ihn jetzt nicht abwies, würden alle Dämme brechen, beim Ihm und auch bei Ihr.

Als Antwort drückte Sie ihren Kopf etwas mehr ins Kopfkissen, drückte ihre Schulter nach hinten und deutete ihm was sie wollte. Ohne zu zögern landeten seine Lippen auf der Haut hinter ihrem Ohr, küssten vorsichtig ihren Haaransatz entlang und schmeckten seit langen wieder die Haut eines anderen Menschen. Seine Finger schoben sich unter den Träger ihres Nachthemds und schoben ihn unter Liebkosungen über die Schulter hinweg.

Ihre Haut war warm, fast heiß und zart wie Seide und beinahe so hell wie die seine, stellte er fest. Mit jedem Kuss summte Mary mehr vor sich hin und als seine Fingernägel über ihren Oberarm hinweg zu ihrem Handgelenk streiften hob Sie die Hand nach hinten auf die Seite seines Oberschenkels und gab kleine Druckbewegungen in ihre Richtungen ab. Holmes folgte ihrem Ruf und presste sich an Sie. Seine Hand suchte ihre Seite und streichelte den zarten Stoff über ihre Taille und ihre Hüfte hinweg zu ihrem Oberschenkel und fing dann langsam an den Stoff nach oben zu raffen. Als seine Fingerspitzen die nackte Haut ihrer Beine fühlen konnten, hielt er kurz inne, küsste ihren Hals, leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze über das Salz das Sie absonderte und wartete bis Marys Hand ihn wieder leicht kniff.

Holmes spürte wie ihn die Situation langsam begann mitzureisen, wie die Wärme in der Mitte seines Körpers sich immer mehr ausbreitete und Besitz über ihn ergriff.  
Den Stoff ihres Nachtgewandes hatte er bis zu ihrem Poansatz hochgeschoben und lies seine Finger nun zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel wandern. Mary versetzte leicht die Beine und suchte mit ihren nackten Füßen wieder nach Holmes Beinen. Als Antwort schob er sein rechtes Bein zwischen die ihren und trennte so die Beine voneinander. Während er weiterhin zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Schulterblatt und dem Oberarm platzierte, blickte er gebannt nach unten um sich und ihre Reaktion, seine Hand legte sich zwischen Ihre Oberschenkel um ihre straffe Haut zu massieren, zu beobachten. Er streichelte ein Stück nach unten, dann wieder nach oben, dann wieder etwas in Richtung der Kniekehlen um beim nächsten Mal etwas höher zu fahren als zuvor. Mary gab sich ihm völlig hin, atmete durch den offenen Mund und stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Im Gedanken, so war er sich sicher, bei John.

Holmes lies sich mit dem Erkunden ihrer Schenkel und dem immer näher kommen an ihre Mitte viel Zeit. An der kleinen Rundung an der Innenseite des Schenkels, bevor die Haut dünner wird und in die Scham mündet, erkannte er, dass er nun dabei war ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu umkreisen. Er zog sein Bein an sich und drückte dabei ihre Beine etwas mehr auseinander. Die Versuchung war groß ihre Scham zu erkunden, aber er war sich sicher, dass dies zu schnell war und zu roh, also fuhr er mit einem Finger die schmale Gasse zwischen Scham und Oberschenkel zu ihrer Leiste hinauf um ihren Bauch zu erkunden.

Mary ächzte in Enttäuschung auf. Seine Hand schob sich unter das Nachthemd und seine flache Hand umkreiste ihren flachen Bauch hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Die Enden seiner Finger streichelten zittrig über den unteren Teil ihrer Brust und das leichte Kitzeln lies Mary aufzucken. Von Moment zu Moment wurde Holmes mutiger was ihren Körper anging, so umfing er mit einer Hand eine ihrer Brüste. Wog sie in seiner Hand und umschloss wie natürlich mit seinem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger ihren Vorhof. Ein hohes Ächzen aus der tiefer ihrer Kehle entfuhr ihr als er die Brustwarze mit seinem Daumen in kleinen Kreisbewegungen umspielte und diese sich unter der Stimulation langsam verhärtete.

Die Wärme in seinem Körper hatte sich mittlerweile in Hitze verwandelt und er konnte deutlich fühlen, dass sich seine Männlichkeit begann zu regen. Um Mary zu zeigen welchen Effekt Sie auf ihn hatte, presste er sich mit seiner Hüfte gegen ihren Po, küsste leidenschaftlich ihren Nacken und stöhne bei dem entstehenden Druck erregt auf.

„Bitte...“, hauchte Sie leise und er wusste, dass Sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ehe er seine Hand wieder in Richtung ihrer Scham bewegte. Er wollte ihr den Wunsch erfüllen und schob sich behutsam zu ihrem Venushügel hinunter bis er die ersten krausen Haare fühlen konnte. Seine Finger spielten neckend mit den krausen Locken, sein Atem ging schneller, seine Zähne bissen fordernd in ihre Schultern und seine Augen flackerten über die erregende Ansicht die sich ihm bot.  
Mary hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihren Kopf auf Holmes Schulter gelegt, ihre Hand hatte sich in seinen Nacken gelegt und ihre schmalen Finger krallten sich in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf.

Behutsam schob er seinen Zeige und Mittelfinger links und rechts an der von Haut bedeckten Knospe vorbei, von der er wusste, dass diese bei richtiger Stimulation ein Feuerwerk in Mary auslösen konnte. Er tastete den Weg zwischen den äußeren und inneren Schamlippen entlang, langsam und vorsichtig, war es doch schon lange her, dass er mit einer Frau solchen Kontakt gepflegt hatte und das einzige Bild der weiblichen Anatomie die er aus diesem Bereich wirklich kannte, waren Bilder aus der Fachliteratur. Er danke sich kurz selbst, dass er in der Lage war, sich an diese Bilder jetzt zu erinnern und somit nicht wie ein unerfahrener Jüngling in dunklen Gefilden herumstocherte. Im Gegensatz zur trockenen Literatur, durchstreiften seine Finger allerdings ein Gebiet der Hitze und Feuchtigkeit. Seine Finger waren schnell von ihrem Saft ganz umfangen. Er kam am Ende ihrer Mitte an und begann mit seinem Mittelfinger die dünne Haut zu massieren.

In Resonanz dazu begann Marys Hüfte sich leicht nach vorne zu schieben, er wusste, dass Sie ihn dazu bringen wollte mit seinem Finger in sie einzudringen, er küsste ihre Wange und hauchte ein leise Beschwichtigung in ihr Ohr. Im selben Moment fuhr er ihr Zentrum nach oben entlang, zwischen ihren geschwollenen Schamlippen durch einen gefühlten See aus Feuchte, stimulierte den äußeren Muskel mit zartem Druck und fuhr dann hinauf zu ihrer nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelnden Klitoris und begann endlich sie erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann etwas fester mit zwei Fingern zu massieren.

„Oh, Gott,“ stöhnte Mary laut auf.

Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und er spürte seine eigene Ungeduld und Gier nach mehr in sich hochsteigen. Die Art wie sich Mary in seinem Armen wandt befeuerte seine Leidenschaft und so glitt er ein Stück nach unten und drang mit zwei Fingern in Sie ein. Marys Hüfte kam ihm entgegen und die Hitze ihres Geschlechts ergriff von seiner ganzen Hand besitzt.

„Mary,“ hauchte er sanft, während er ruhig und nur wenige Zentimeter seine Finger in ihr bewegte. Holmes war mittlerweile vollkommen hart und sein Puls raste so schnell das ihm, noch immer mit Hose und Hemd bekleidet, die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Er wusste, wenn er sich nicht sofort selbst befreite, würde ein Unglück geschehen. Er drehte Mary auf den Rücken, und zum ersten Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre braunen Augen glühten vor Verlangen und Lust. Über ihr liegend wanderten seine Augen über ihren Hals zu ihren nackten Brüsten, bei dem Anblick der wohlgeformten runden Erhebungen musste er schlucken, er folgte seinem inneren Verlangen sie mit seinem Mund zum umschließen, zu küssen und mit den Händen zu massieren. Marys Hände kratzten über seinen bekleideten Rücken und zerrten an seinem Hemd um wenigstens etwas Haut von ihm zu erhaschen.

Nachdem Holmes seine erste Gier befriedigt hatte, kniete er sich vor Sie und schob ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf um es dann achtlos zu Boden zu werfen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er sich vom Bett, seine Blicke immerwährend auf ihren nackten, wundervollen Körper gerichtete, und begann sich schnell von Hemd und Hose zu trennen. Als er nackt vor ihr stand spürte er keine Scham, auch nicht als Marys Augen gierig über seine steife, abstehende Männlichkeit hinweg glitten. Er lächelte sogar kurz und stieg dann wieder über Sie aufs Bett. Er lag nun auf ihr, ein Knie zwischen ihren Beinen, dass er mit sanften Druck gegen ihr Zentrum drückte. Mary bäumte sich kurz auf und rieb sich genüsslich in rhythmischen Bewegungen an seinem Bein, seine Lippen umwarben ihr Schlüsselbein hinauf zu ihrem Hals und der Kinnlinie. In der Nähe ihres Mundes angekommen zögerte das erste Mal deutlich spürbar. Sollte er sie küssen, oder besser davon Abstand halten? Fragende Blicke schlugen ihm entgegen und um sich mitzuteilen flogen seine Blicke kurz zu ihren Lippen und dann zurück zu ihren Augen. Sie verstand. „Küss mich,“ flüsterte Sie heißer. „Nimm mich, nimm mich genau wie John es tun würde.“

Holmes leckte sich die Lippen, aus purer Erregung und eroberte ihre Lippen mit den seinem in einem leidenschaftlichen, wilden Kuss. Seine Hand umfasste ihre Wange, während seine Zunge mit der ihren tanzte.

Sie schmeckte süß, nach Tee und nach Lust. Er schmeckte nach orientalischem Tabak und Verlangen.

Mary griff nach seiner Hüfte, suchte ihren Weg und umklammerte seinen Schaft. Die Berührung war überraschend und Holmes stöhne laut in ihren Mund. Sie wusste genau was zu tun war, welche Berührung einem Mann gefiel, welches die empfindlichste Stelle war und welcher Teil von ihm etwas mehr Druck vertragen konnte.

Oh, Himmel, wie er Watson um diese Frau – in dieser Hinsicht – beneidete. Das Bild das er im Kopf hatte, wie Watson von seiner Frau lustvoll befriedigt wurde, wie sich dieser unter ihren Berührungen zuckend aufbäumte, stöhnte und hingab, brachte Holmes beinahe zum Höhepunkt. Er schob ihre Hand weg um sich etwas zu erholen und begann sich wieder um ihre Brüste zu kümmern. Leckte, neckte und zwirbelte mit seiner Zunge und den Zähnen, seine freie Hand zwischen ihren Beinen, massierend, reizend, kreisend, stetig von lustvollen Stöhnen und Ächzen begleitet. An ihren Bewegungen und dem hektischen Atem bemerkte er, dass Sie ebenfalls nah an ihrem Orgasmus war und so hörte er auf sich in ihr zu bewegen und ihm schlugen zwei enttäuschte Pupillen entgegen.

Als Entschädigung platzierte er zärtliche Küsse auf ihren Lippen und ihrer Wange. „Nicht so,“ flüsterte er nur, legte sich auf die Seite, hinter Sie und zog sie an ihrem Becken an das seine. Sie wollte von ihm genommen werden, so wie es Watson tat. Er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung wie die beiden sich ihrer Lust hingaben, aber in dieser Stellung hatten sie beide nicht das Gesicht des anderen vor Augen und es war leichter sich das Gesicht der Person vorzustellen, mit der jeder von ihnen jetzt lieber hätten schlafen wollen. John. Watson.

Holmes legte die flache Hand auf ihren Venushügel, damit Mary ihre Becken nach hinten kippte um ihm das eindringen zu erleichtern. Dann nahm er sich selbst in die Hand und fuhr mit seiner feuchten Spitze von hinten an ihrer Öffnung entlang. Sie waren beide so feucht und erregt, dass er keine Probleme hatte beim ersten Versuch mit seinem steifen Schaft in ihre wohlige Weiblichkeit zu dringen. Beide stöhnten in Einklang, bei dem Gefühl was sich dabei in ihren Körpern ausbreitete auf. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne um sich an sie zu gewöhnen und auch ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, Küsse bedeckten dabei ihren Rücken und seine Hände kraulten zart ihren Bauch und ihre Seite.

Im selben Moment wie er begann eine ihrer Brüste zu massieren begann er auch mit vorsichtigen Stoßbewegungen. Schnell fanden sie beide einen gemeinsamen, zarten Rhythmus. Nicht zu schnell oder hektisch um nicht den Kontakt zueinander zu verlieren. Die Hand von Mary legte sich auf seinen Po und versenkte ihre Fingernägel in sein empfindliches Fleisch.  
Holmes spürte, dass er nicht lange aushalten konnte, zu stark war seine Lust und zu lange – eine Ewigkeit - hatte er mit niemanden geschlafen und schon länger hatte er auch keine Hand an sich selbst gelegt. Mary ging es ähnlich, hatte Sie doch zwei Wochen auf ihren Ehemann verzichten müssen.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie noch vor ihm kam, begann er mit zwei Fingern ihre kleine Perle zu massieren. Mit der linken Hand, die er unter Mary geschoben hatte, zog er behutsam die Haut nach oben um das empfindliche Körperteil frei zulegen, mit den Fingern der anderen Hand, durch seinen Mund befeuchtete, stimulierte er in reibenden Bewegungen ihre Knospe.

„John,“ entfuhr es ihr und das bestätigte seinen Verdacht – es störte ihn in keinster Weise – dass Mary völlig in ihrer Fantasie bei ihrem Mann war. Wiederholend stöhnte sie seinen Namen und Holmes versank selber in seiner eignen Fantasie, in ein Bild in dem Watson mit seiner Frau schlief und er die Szene beobachtete, Hand an sich legte und wie alle drei zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Mary kam, mit einem lauten, langgezogenen Stöhnen, dass direkt aus ihrem Bauch zu kommen schien. Ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und krümmte sich unter dem süßen aber gewaltigen Orgasmus der in ihr wie brodelndes Wasser in einem Gefäß überlief. Das Gefühl ihres zuckenden Körpers brachte auch ihn über die Schwelle. Es war das Gefühl als wenn eine Welle aus Feuer über ihn hinweg brach, ihn einfing und von innen heraus in Brand setzte als er mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß seinen Samen in sie ergoss.

Sanft glitt er aus ihr hinaus, die Arme noch immer um sie geschlungen, nach Atem ringend, seine Stirn auf ihren Nacken gelegt. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und ihre Hand ruhte kraftlos auf seiner Hüfte. Erschöpft warteten sie beiden ab bis sich das Adrenalin in ihren Körpern langsam senkte.

Holmes reagierte zuerst, rutschte etwas von ihr weg, streichelte über ihre mit Schweiß bedeckten Arme hinunter zu ihrer Hand, verlinkte kurz seine Finger mit den ihren, platzierte einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihr Schulterblatt und holte die Decke die ans Fußende des Bettes gerutscht war hinauf und deckte Mary und sich zu.

„Sherlock...,“ drehte sie etwas den Kopf. In ihrer Stimme klangen viele Fragen mit.

„Shhh,“ hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Schlaf jetzt, Mary. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mister Holmes wird morgen wieder zu deiner Verfügung stehen,“ er drückte Sie an sich und spielte seine Rolle bis zum Schluss. Holmes würde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich über etwas den Kopf zerbrach. Er würde sich um alles kümmern, wenn sie morgen nach London zurückkehrten.

Mary schlief in seinen Armen ein und auch er fand einige Stunden Schlaf, ehe ihn die schwache Morgendämmerung weckte. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Marys Körper und schob sich lautlos aus dem Bett. In der schwachen Helligkeit suchte er seine Bekleidung zusammen, zog sich an und deckte Mary am Ende noch einmal gut zu. Sie schlief ruhig und entspannt und er wusste, sie würden nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Egal was geschehen war, es würde kein Problem zwischen ihnen sein. Er lächelte noch einmal, schob sich dann auf den Flur hinaus, begab sich in sein Zimmer und rauchte dort erst einmal entspannt auf dem Sofa liegend eine Zigarette. Im Gedanken lies er den Abend Revue passieren und fühlte sich entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Danach nahm er ein langes Bad und war zum Frühstück frisch rasiert und in seinem hellen Sommeranzug am Frühstückstisch.


	8. Die Heimkehr

Mary betrat kurz darauf den Speisesaal. Holmes erhob sich und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht, bestellte dann beim Kellner ein ausführliches Frühstück ohne Mary überhaupt zu fragen was sie wollte, aber an ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass seine Wahl richtig war. Sie waren beide etwas erschöpft von den Ereignissen der Nacht.

„Sehen Sie, das Wetter hat aufgeklart, und ihr Mann hat ein Telegramm geschickt, er erwartet uns heute Nachmittag in London zurück,“ reichte er ihr den Zettel. „Unser Zug geht heute Mittag und wird um halb drei in London sein. Ich denke das sind gute Nachrichten.“

„Das sind Sie in der Tat,“ lächelte Mary als Holmes ihr den Brotkorb hinhielt.

Er lächelte zurück und begann dann ausgiebig zu Frühstücken. Am Mittag erreichten sie den Bahnhof und bestiegen ihren Zug nach Hause. Über das Geschehen der Nacht sprachen sie nicht. In Holmes Augen gab es nichts zu besprechen. Sie hatten nichts ehrenhaftes getan, nichts auf das sie hätten Stolz sein können, aber Holmes stand zu dem was passiert war und auch Mary stand zu ihrer nächtlichen Entscheidung. Was nützte es also jetzt damit zu hadern, sich zu grämen und wie Kinder aufzuführen. Holmes würde mit Watson sprechen, er war der Einzige dem er Rechenschaft schuldig war, dass war das Einzige was ihm wirklich Sorgen machte. Er würde ohne Mary mit ihm sprechen und ihm die Umstände erklären und seine Frau von jeglicher Schuld befreien. Watson würde sicherlich enttäuscht sein, aber er würde alles daran setzen, dass Mary Watson keinerlei Zorn treffen würde.

Während er sich die Worte überlegte mit denen er Watson die Nacht mit seiner Frau erklären wollte, loderten immer wieder einzelne Szenen in seinem Kopf auf und er hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Automatisch sah er zu Mary hinüber, die die selben Bilder im Kopf trug.

Keiner von Beiden hätte das Verlangen geäußert eine weitere Nacht mit dem anderen zu verbringen. Sie waren weder in einander verliebt noch sahen sie im anderen die Möglichkeit einer dauerhaften Affäre. Das hatten Sie nie im Sinn gehabt, war nie eine Motivation gewesen. Jeder war mit seinem Status zufrieden. Mary liebte ihren Ehemann über alles und es gab keinen anderen Mann mit dem Sie lieber gewesen wäre und Holmes mochte sein Leben als Junggeselle, und war weder an Frauen noch an anderen Männern interessiert – außer an Watson, der verheiratet war. Mehr verbat er sich bis auf weiteres.

So in ihren Gedanken versunken verflog die Zeit bis der Zug in London ankam ganz schnell. Am Bahnhof empfing sie ein Kutscher mit einer Nachricht von Watson. Er bedauerte, dass er nicht persönlich kommen konnte, hatte er noch einen letzten Patienten und hoffte beide zumindest an der Wohnung der Watsons begrüßen zu können.

„Er macht es auch wirklich spannend,“ lief Mary dem Kutscher an Holmes Seite hinter her.

Die Fahrt durch die Stadt dauerte wegen der Rushhour nochmal eine halbe Stunde, und die Geduld der Beiden wurde bis aufs äußerste strapaziert. Holmes trommelte einen nervösen Takt auf der Armlehne und Mary rieb sich ungeduldig die Hände. Als die Droschke endlich vor der Praxis ankam – die Wohnung der Beiden Eheleute lag direkt daneben – stand dort ein strahlender Doktor John Watson.

„Oh, John!“ rief Mary aus, öffnete die Tür der Kutsche selbst und fiel ihrem Mann freudig und glücklich in die Arme.

„Mary, Liebling! Wie hast Du mir gefehlt!“ Watson umarmte seine Frau innig und küsste Sie lange, alles von Holmes der still neben der geöffneten Tür stand und geduldig wartete. Er spürte sein Herz sich beschleunigen, bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch das er gleich mit seinem besten Freund führen musste.

Watson löste sich aus der Umarmung seiner Frau und lächelte sie verliebt und glücklich an. Seine linke Hand streichelte kurz ihre Wange, bevor er ihr ein paar lose Haare hinter das Ohr schob. Seine braunen Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, als hätte er sie monatelang nicht mehr gesehen. Er versank förmlich in den Blicken seiner Frau, dann lächelte er leise auf, und sein Blick sprang hinüber zu Holmes und der Detektiv spürte wie intensiv die Blicke seines Freundes waren. Dann ging der Blick zurück zu Mary und wieder lachte er. Es war ein seltsamer Moment und Holmes begriff was gerade vor sich gegangen war.

„Wie ich sehe, seit ihr Beiden gut miteinander ausgekommen. Holmes scheint sich perfekt um dich gekümmert zu haben,“ küsste er seine Frau auf die Stirn. „Das freut mich zu sehen, ich hatte etwas Angst das Holmes seine Manieren vergisst.“

„Mister Holmes in allen ehren, aber ich hätte die Zeit doch lieber mit dir verbracht,“ drückte sich seine Frau an ihn.

„Geh doch schon hinein. Es steht Tee bereit und ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen.“

„Du bist ein Engel!“ drehte sich Mary schon zum gehen, als sie noch einmal stehen blieb und zurück zu Holmes lief. „Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, aber nicht zu bald,“ reichte sie ihm zu erst die Hand, drückte ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und schob dann hinter her: „Danke. Für alles.“

„Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Miss Morstan,“ zuckte Holmes Brauen kurz, gefolgt von einer knappen Verbeugung.

„Alter Freund, es ist schön auch Sie wieder zu sehen!“ reichte ihm Watson die Hände. „Ich-,“

Holmes hob die Hand. „-Watson, ich muss-,“

„Nein, Sie müssen sich nicht erklären,“ würgte Watson ihn in seiner Erklärung ab. „Ich weiß.“

„Sie wissen?“  
„Ich kenne meine Frau und ich kenne Sie,“ lächelte Watson friedlich. „Wenn Sie sich erinnern war meine Anweisung; sich um meine Frau zu kümmern – in jeglicher Hinsicht. Es gibt niemanden dem ich mehr vertraue als Ihnen.“

„Aber...,“ flüsterte Holmes.

„Ich bin ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, ich nehme Ihnen das nicht übel – bei Gott, warum auch? Ich werde mich eines Tages dafür erkenntlich zeigen und nun lassen Sie uns darüber schweigen. Es ist kein Wort mehr vonnöten,“ zog Watson eine unsichtbare Linie mit seinem Finger in der Luft. „Sagen Sie mir lieber was Sie davon halten, wenn ich Sie morgen Abend besuche. Ein Cognac und eine Zigarre und vielleicht ein Abenteuer?“

Holmes grinste schnell. „Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen.“

Watson zwinkerte ihm zu, klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und verschwand dann in seiner Eingangstür zu seiner Frau. Holmes erahnte das die Beiden heute Abend nicht ausgehen würden, aber das war keiner seiner Angelegenheiten. Das Einzige was er jetzt brauchte war ein warmes Essen von Mrs. Hudson, eine gute Pfeife und sein Bett.

Er brauchte keine Frau, keine Ehe und für die nächsten sechs Monate mit Sicherheit keine Ferien auf dem Land. Als er in der Baker Street 221b ankam begrüßte ihn Mrs. Hudson freudestrahlend.

„Wie war ihr Urlaub, Mister Holmes?“

„Ah,“ stöhnte er theatralisch. „Grauenhaft... anstrengend!“

Ende.  
_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das war meine erste Sherlock Holmes Mann/Frau Szene und das war wirklich nicht leicht. Es ist nie leicht eine stilvolle Bettszene zu schreiben die nicht nach Porno klingt oder nach Dreigroschen-Roman und ich hoffe ich habe es zur Zufriedenheit des Lesers hinbekommen.  
> Und natürlich auch den Rest der Geschichte. An manchen Stellen habe ich mit meiner Muse gekämpft die Geschichte gut voranzubringen und nicht einfach was weg zu lassen. Ich würde mich sehr über Kritiken und Anmerkungen freuen. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für konstruktive Kritik!


End file.
